


I Don't Wanna Go, Mr. Stark

by DevinGaming



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Disintegration, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Spoilers, seriously someone teach me how to tag stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinGaming/pseuds/DevinGaming
Summary: "I don't wanna go, Mr. Stark."(oneshot)





	I Don't Wanna Go, Mr. Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:
> 
> -Spoilers for Infinity War, go watch the movie first  
> -I have not watched it yet (i really should before i write this), so a lot of stuff might be wrong  
> -I'm not a very experienced writer yet, so this may (probably) suck
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

"Mr. Stark?"

". . ."

"I don't feel so good."

His spider-senses are screaming at him, making his head race. There's a dull pit in his stomach that's not going away, only growing bigger, making his senses pulse faster than they already are

The feeling, it makes Peter stumble back slightly. He looks down and-  _oh god_ , his hands were slowly flaking away, exactly like what just happened to shirtless man, and Doctor Strange, and that other dude he now can't remember the name of. He was disappearing into the air, slowly, and it's suddenly so much harder to breathe past the lump in his throat. He looks up, looks at Tony for confirmation that this was actually happening, that he actually  _was_ dying.

He sees the billionaire's jaw clench, and Peter's mouth goes dry.

"You're alright-"

"I-I don't know- I don't know what's happening." He doesn't recognize his own voice; unsure, confused. Tony looks so collective, but Peter doesn't miss the way his eyes widen as he abruptly lunges forward and wraps his arms around him. 

"I don't wanna go," his voice suddenly cracks and his grip tightens. "I don't wanna go," he repeats, quieter this time. Tony still doesn't say anything. "Mr. Stark please, please I don't wanna go-" he sobs out the last few words, voice almost raising an octave higher, eyes blurring up with tears. 

Tony's bringing him down gently, lowering him towards the ground, but Peter doesn't want to let go. He doesn't want to, he doesn't want to!

He's laying on his back, looking up at the sky and- he remembers this saying, something along the lines of, 'your life flashes before your eyes just before you die,' and that couldn't be more truer. 

Ned, Aunt May, are they- are they no more, like everyone else? His school, all those millions of innocent people, they're gone? Just like that? Even the nice lady who gave him a churro? Liz and her dad? Michelle?

He doesn't want to go, but at the same time, he does.

He wants to see his Aunt, his best friend.

He wants to stay and fight Thanos and help everyone else.

The calm, silent place in his mind dissipates before him, just like his vision which is slowly fading away. He catches Tony leaning in front of him, eyes tinted red accompanied by a somber expression, and Peter uses the last of his strength- when was the last time he felt so weak- to whisper,

" _I'm sorry._ "  _for failing, for letting you down, for not being strong enough for you and everyone else._

He looks away, and then he's gone.


End file.
